Cullen Family Day
by keebaybeee
Summary: While Carlise and Esme are out of the country for a few weeks with Nessie the Cullen kids have planned a family day. What could go Wrong with this day? Truth or dare, Spin the Bottle and Karaoke. RATED T. All vampires. E/B J/A EM/R C/E
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward and I had just completed our wonderful night together. It had been two years since the threat of the Volturi. My beautiful Renesmee looked like a nine year old. She was with Carlise and Esme while they visited Africa for a few weeks. Edward was keeping my mind off missing Nessie. My Edward. He was till my god. He was still able to take my breath away with those beautiful and shimmering topaz eyes. My thoughts where interrupted by a very annoying voice. Or should I say many annoying voices.

"Oh Bella. Edward!" the annoying pixie called from outside my bedroom door.

"Bellsie. What are you are doing in there? " Emmett asked why snickering.

I looked at Edward with a confused expression and realized we had been staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Edward then gave e a worried look and ran to the corner of the room where our clothes were. I flew out of bed right after him and was pulling on my robe while Edward grabbed on his black boxers. We hurriedly tided up our room. Alice and the Cullens strolled in one after the other with grins plastered on their faces. Edward was at the other side of the room about to walk into the bathroom when I heard a booming laugh. Emmett looked from me to Edward and continued laughing. I would be blushing if it were possible.

"Hahaha! Look at them! They looked like they were having sex all night long! Wait they were!" Emmett laughed hysterically with the rest of the family.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked between me clenched teeth glaring daggers at Emmett.

"You forgot about our plans for today?" Rosalie asked from across the room where she was laying on the sofa infront of he fire place.

"I guess, but if you wanted us so bad why didn't you just call?" I questioned looking directly at Alice.

"Well we called and you didn't answer and I was calling Edward through my mind but he didn't respond. So I decided to call everyone and bring them here to break you out of your 'activities' " Alice answered innocently but you could see the humor in her eyes.

" It seems that Eddie and Bells over here was other ways occupied." Jasper said stifling his laughter while everyone else didn't even try and burst out laughing.

I was beyond pissed. Jasper could feel the anger rolling off me because he immediately stopped laughing. Alice had too already seeing what my plans were. I was about to explode when I realized only a short robe was covering my naked body and decided to stop before I reacted and my robe flew off.

" I going to go take a shower. You guys can go back to the house and wait for Edward and I ." I muttered when I remembered Edward. I realized he had been awfully quiet. I did a quick glance around the room and realized he wasn't here. I was about to ask where he was when I saw him coming out of our closet fully clothed. He was wearing a white sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with a black jean pants and converse. I glared at him for leaving me alone with his family while they teased us.

"Eddie boy! Did you enjoy your night?" Emmett asked with a evil grin on his face while he laid across our bed.

"Yes I did. Your laying right on it." Edward replied with a smirk on his face as he walked out our bedroom. Emmett jumped up from our bed and ran and sat on the carpet.

" I wouldn't sit there if I were you Em." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom. I heard laughing from outside the bathroom while I took a short shower.

I got dressed in a long sleeved black and white polka dotted button down shirt with a white skater skirt. I paired it off with a black and brown high heel and a black handbag. Alice said I am finally finding a sense of style which I just scoffed to. I walked out of my closet ready to face this crazy filled day.


	2. Chapter 2

*DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. COUNTS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER*  
*NOT GENERALLY FUNNY*

As I stroll out my closet to my bedroom, I went to my make up counter in my room. I curled my long brown hair. I walked out of the bedroom to find everyone still in my cottage. I groaned which got everybody's attention.

"Wow Bells, you look stunning." Emmett praised me. I beamed at him and walked towards Edward and kissed him passionately

"You look gorgeous love." Edward complimented me while I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"Thanks. Honey, can you please make Nessie breakfast while I get her ready?" I asked Edward while I hugged him.

"Sure." Edward told me while her made strawberry waffles for Nessie. I always preferred blood but whenever we made waffles she would go crazy. I went to Nessie's room and woke her up. Her cute little mouth formed into a perfect "O".

"Morning Baby" I told Nessie while I hugged her.  
"Morning Mommy" she answered enthusiastically.

Nessie hoped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She took a shower while I picked out her clothes. I dressed her in black skinny jeans with a blue tee and a brown sweater over it. I paired it with Ugg boots. Nessie ran outside to where everyone was and yelled

"Daddy!" Nessie ran into Edward waiting arms and he spun her around.  
" Morning baby."Edward replied kissing her cheek.  
"Daddy, I'm so excited about going to Africa with Grandpa Carlise and Nana Esme." Nessie said while she sat on the bar stool.

"I am too. Eat up. You will be leaving soon." Edward told her while her passed and kissed her on her forehead. I walked into the living room and went to fill up my purse with me things. We then left together and headed to the main house where Carlise and Esme awaited our arrival.

"Hey guys." Esme said while picking up Nessie.  
"Morning Mom" Edward replied putting Renesmee's bags into the Carlise's Mercedes.  
"Well guys we will be leaving now. Bye!" Esme called from the car.

Nessie ran up to me and gave me a hug while saying.

"Mommy I'll miss you so much! I will call you every night!" I could smell the Saltwater in the air.

"Please don't cry Nessie. I will miss you too okay? I will answer all of your calls." I said my voice becoming weak.

Nessie kissed me on the cheek on ran to Edward and cried.

"Daddy I'll miss you so so so much! I'm going to miss you humming my lullaby to me." Nessie cried into Edward's shoulder.

"Nessie don't worry. I'll call you every night to hum it to you through the phone." Edward tried to sooth her. It wasn't working in tears were already in my eyes. Edward handed Nessie to me and griped my hand to carry me to the car. I placed Nessie in the car and kissed her on the cheek .

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't leave I'll miss you so much. " I looked at Edward who had a pained look on his face. I looked up from Nessie to see everyone looking at us which sympathy and Rosalie and Esme crying.

"Jazz." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He immediately understood and I felt peace flow through us. Nessie had stop crying and was no sniffling.

"Okay. Nessie please be the big girl I know you are for me and daddy okay?" I asked my voice breaking. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed Nessie.

"Bye Nessie. We'll miss you and We love you." Edward said as he locked the car door and dragged us to the front porch. Nessie just gave us a sad smile. I felt like I was going to crumble right there. They drove away and I put my face into Edward's shoulder and cried softly. He just pulled us into the house. We sat on the floor in a circle after we all calmed down. Alice was now bouncing up on down and a big grin was plastered on his face.

"Okay guys. Our first game we will play is truth or dare!" She squealed. I already knew this would end out bad.

EPOV

I hated truth and dare. It was a horrible and embarrassing game. Last time we played everyone ended up in jail. I wasn't ready to have history repeat itself. A thought suddenly came from Alice _Edward! You will play or else I will burn your piano. _I sighed in defeat.

"Yay! So who wants to go first?" Alice asked looking around the room.

"Oh! Oh! Me. Me! I really want to go first."Emmett pleaded like a 5 year old. I rolled my eyes at behavior. Sometimes Nessie was more mature than Emmett.

"Okay. You can go first." Alice called as she sat down

"Truth or Dare Bells?" Emmett asked with a evil smirk on his face. I chanted in my mind for Bella to not choose truth. She would regret it. Of course things never went my way.

"Truth." Bella answered confidently. _Hahahaha. She is going to be sorry she chose truth_ Emmett thought. _  
_


End file.
